Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School/Image Gallery
DVDs= Japanese DR3 Blue Ray Box 001.jpg|Blu-ray Box Cover 1. DR3 Blue Ray Box 003.jpg|Blu-ray Box Cover 2. DR3 Blue Ray Box 002.png|Blu-ray Box Cover 3. Nanami and Hinata in DvD.jpg|Blu-ray Box Cover 4. DR3 regular cover side future 1.jpg|''Future Arc'' Volume 1 cover. DR3 regular cover side despair volume 1.jpg|''Despair Arc'' Volume 1 cover. DR3 regular cover side future 2.jpg|''Future Arc'' Volume 2 cover. DR3 regular cover side despair volume 2.jpg|''Despair Arc'' Volume 2 cover. Future Volume 3.jpg|''Future Arc'' Volume 3 cover. Despair Volume 3.jpg|''Despair Arc'' Volume 3 cover. Future_Volume_4.jpg|''Future Arc'' Volume 4 cover. Despair Volume 4.jpg|''Despair Arc'' Volume 4 cover. Future Volume 5.jpg|''Future Arc'' Volume 5 cover. Despair Volume 5.jpg|''Despair Arc'' Volume 5 cover. Future_Volume_6.jpg|''Future Arc'' Volume 6 cover. Sidehopecover.jpg|''Despair Arc'' Volume 6 cover. DR3_Blue_Ray_Box_1_packaging.png|Blu-ray Box 1 packaging DR3_Blue_Ray_Box_2_packaging.png|Blu-ray Box 2 packaging Despair_Volume_3_and_Kirigiri_sou.png|Blu-ray Box 3 packaging (Kirigiri Sou included) DR3_Blue_Ray_Box_4_packaging.jpg|Blu-ray Box 4 packaging English Danganronpa 3 Funimation Blu-Ray Future Arc Cover.jpg|Blu-ray Box for Future Arc. Danganronpa 3 Funimation Blu-Ray Despair Arc Cover.jpg|Blu-ray Box for Despair Arc. |-| Concept Art= Twitter Danganronpa 3 - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Future Arc Group 1.jpg|Official art of Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Side: Future's casts drawing Sakakura, Munakata, and Yukizome.jpg|Official art of Chisa, Kyosuke and Juzo from Lerche's Twitter page.Lerche's twitter page Danganronpa 3 - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Makoto & Kyosuke.jpg|Official art of chibi Makoto and Kyosuke from Lerche's Twitter page.Chibi Makoto and Kyosuke Yukizome lerche.jpg|Official art of Chisa from Lerche's Twitter page.Chisa's drawing on Lerche's twitter page Asahina lerche.jpg|Official art of chibi Makoto and Hina from Lerche's twitter page.Chibi Makoto and Hina Class 76th Doodle.jpg|Ruruka reconciles with Seiko in the afterlife and offers her treats, while Sonosuke threatens her to eat it since they were already dead.Class 76th drawing Glasses quartet.jpg|Official art of Toko, Kazuo, Hiro and Byakuya on Lerche's official Twitter page.Lerche's twitter page Danganronpa 3 - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Future Arc Group 2.jpg|Official art of Makoto, Yasuhiro, Kyoko, and Aoi from Lerche's twitter page.Class 78th drawing |-| Promo Art= Dr3teaser.jpg|''Danganronpa 3's initial announcement poster. Danganronpa 3 teaser poster no logo.jpg|Announcement poster without logo. Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|Key art for ''Despair Arc. DR3 Poster.jpg|''Danganronpa 3's official poster. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Key art for ''Future Arc and Despair Arc. DR3 with Miaya's new updated appearance.png|Monomi featured along with the rest of the Future Arc cast. DR3_updated_with_Chisa's_appearance.png|Chisa Yukizome and Chiaki Nanami featured along with the rest of the Despair Arc cast. Cleaner Izuru DR3 shot.png|Izuru replacing Hajime in Danganronpa 3 official art. Danganronpa 3 poster.png|''Danganronpa 3'' poster featuring both casts. Magazines DR3 Chararibi Vol. 24 Illustrations.jpg|Promo image for Future Arc and Despair Arc from Chararibi magazine. Hinata and Komaeda in Animedia.jpg|Official art from Animedia. DR3 OA.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' Advertisement (Newtype Magazine). Hinata in Otomedia.jpg|Official art from the September issue of Otomedia Magazine. Bunnycookies.jpg|Official art from the cover of the October issue of Otomedia Magazine. Komaeda and Souda in Otomedia.png|Official art from the October issue of Otomedia Magazine. Fortunecookies.jpg|A poster of Nagito giving Hajime fortune cookies, from Otomedia's November 2016 issue. Christmasdinner.jpg|Official art from the December issue of Otomedia Magazine. DR3 January 2017 Otomedia.jpg|Official art from the January issue of Otomedia. |-| Merchandise= Preorder Bonuses Danganronpa 3 Preorder Bonus Akihabara.jpg|Postcard from Animate Akihabara Store. Danganronpa 3 Preorder Bonus Shibuya.jpg|Postcard from Animate Shibuya Store. Munakata, Yukizome, and Sakakura in high school.jpg|Preorder bonus from Ebten. DR3 Preorder Bonus Monokuma and Monomi.jpg|Preorder bonus from Amazon. KirigiriKyoko AsahinaAoi.jpg|Preorder bonus from Sofmap. NaegiMakoto KirigiriKyoko.jpg|Preorder bonus from Toranoana. Punching Monomi more.jpg|Preorder bonus from Rakuten. NanamiChiaki HinataHajime.jpg|Preorder bonus from HMV. Tsumiki and Nanami Art.jpg|Preorder bonus from WonderGOO, Shinseido, and Gee!Store. Official Art Imgpsh fullsize.jpg|Official Art. Nanami, Hinata, and Kamukura DR3.jpg|Official Art. DR3 Girls Clearfile.jpg|Clear file of the Danganronpa 3 girls from the Tokyo Game Show 2016. DR3 Class Trial Clearfile.jpg|Clear file of the Kyosuke, Juzo, and Chisa from the Tokyo Game Show 2016. DR3 Nagito and Izuru Clearfile.jpg|Clear file of the Nagito and Izuru from the Tokyo Game Show 2016. Remnants of Despair Tapestry.jpg|Official art from the Tokyo Game Show 2016. Makoto Kyoko and Aoi Clear File.jpg|Clear file of Makoto, Kyoko, Aoi, and Monokuma from the DR3 Shibuya Marui Event. Juzo and Kyosuke Clear File.jpg|Clear file of Kyosuke Munakata, Juzo Sakakura, and Monokuma from the DR3 Shibuya Marui Event. Seiko Ruruka and Sonosuke Clear File.jpg|Clear file of Seiko, Ruruka, Sonosuke, and Monokuma from the DR3 Shibuya Marui Event. Hajime Chiaki and Chisa Clear File.jpg|Clear file of Hajime, Chiaki, Chisa, and Monomi from the DR3 Shibuya Marui Event. Nagito Kazuichi and Gundham Clear File.jpg|Clear file of Nagito, Kazuichi, Gundham, and Monomi from the DR3 Shibuya Marui Event. Izuru Junko and Mukuro Clear File.jpg|Clear file of Izuru, Junko, Mukuro, and Monomi from the DR3 Shibuya Marui Event. Remnants of Despair with Chiaki Tapestry.jpg|Official art. Art Book Danganronpa 3 Side Future Staff Book cover.jpg|Makoto and Kyoko as Hope's Peak Academy staff members, holding hands, from the Danganronpa 3 staff book. Hinata and Nanami by Lerche.jpg|Hajime and Chiaki from the Danganronpa 3 staff book. |-| Quizzes= Japanese Future Arc Personality Quiz profiles Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Japanese Aoi Asahina.png|Aoi AsahinaJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Future Arc) Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Japanese Chisa Yukizome.png|Chisa Yukizome Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Japanese Daisaku Bandai.png|Daisaku Bandai Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Japanese Great Gozu.png|Great Gozu Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Japanese Juzo Sakakura.png|Juzo Sakakura Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Japanese Kazuo Tengan.png|Kazuo Tengan Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Japanese Koichi Kizakura.png|Koichi Kizakura Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Japanese Kyoko Kirigiri.png|Kyoko Kirigiri Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Japanese Kyosuke Munakata.png|Kyosuke Munakata Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Japanese Miaya Gekkogahara.png|Miaya Gekkogahara Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Japanese Ruruka Ando.png|Ruruka Ando Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Japanese Ryota Mitarai.png|Ryota Mitarai Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Japanese Seiko Kimura.png|Seiko Kimura Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Japanese Sonosuke Izayoi.png|Sonosuke Izayoi English Future Arc Personality Quiz profiles Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Aoi Asahina.png|Aoi AsahinaOfficial Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Chisa Yukizome.png|Chisa YukizomeOfficial Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Daisaku Bandai.png|Daisaku BandaiOfficial Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Great Gozu.png|Great GozuOfficial Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Juzo Sakakura.png|Juzo SakakuraOfficial Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Kazuo Tengan.png|Kazuo TenganOfficial Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Koichi Kizakura.png|Koichi KizakuraOfficial Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Kyoko Kirigiri.png|Kyoko KirigiriOfficial Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Kyosuke Munakata.png|Kyosuke MunakataOfficial Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Miaya Gekkogahara.png|Miaya GekkogaharaOfficial Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Ruruka Ando.png|Ruruka AndoOfficial Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Ryota Mitarai.png|Ryota MitaraiOfficial Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Seiko Kimura.png|Seiko KimuraOfficial Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Sonosuke Izayoi.png|Sonosuke IzayoiOfficial Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Japanese Despair Arc Personality Quiz profiles Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Kazuichi Soda.png|Kazuichi SodaJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Sonia Nevermind.png|Sonia NevermindJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Nagito Komaeda.png|Nagito KomaedaJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Teruteru Hanamura.png|Teruteru HanamuraJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Ultimate Imposter.png|Ultimate ImposterJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Mahiru Koizumi.png|Mahiru KoizumiJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Akane Owari.png|Akane OwariJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Mikan Tsumiki.png|Mikan TsumikiJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Hajime Hinata.png|Hajime HinataJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Ibuki Mioda.png|Ibuki MiodaJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Chiaki Nanami.png|Chiaki NanamiJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Nekomaru Nidai.png|Nekomaru NidaiJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Gundham Tanaka.png|Gundham TanakaJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.png|Fuyuhiko KuzuryuJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Hiyoko Saionji.png|Hiyoko SaionjiJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Peko Pekoyama.png|Peko PekoyamaJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) |-| Logo= DR3 Logo.png|Main logo Team Danganronpa Season 3.png|Main logo (black) DR3 Future Logo.png|''Future Arc'' DR3 Despair Logo.png|''Despair Arc'' DR3 Hope Logo.png|''Hope Arc'' Danganronpa 3 Logo (Funimation).png|Main English logo (Funimation) |-| Famitsu Scans= 'December 8th, 2015' Famitsu Scan December 8th, 2016 Page 1 and Page 2.png|Page 1 & Page 2[http://julien-schu.tumblr.com/post/134857789291/new-danganronpa-v3-and-danganronpa-3-weekly Scan Credit @julien-schu on Tumblr] (December 8th, 2015) Famitsu Scan December 8th, 2016 Page 3 and Page 4.png|Page 3 & Page 4 Famitsu Scan December 8th, 2016 Page 5 and Page 6.png|Page 5 & Page 6 Famitsu Scan December 8th, 2016 Page 7 and Page 8.png|Page 7 & Page 8 Famitsu Scan December 8th, 2016 Page 9 and Page 10.png|Page 9 & Page 10 'March 24th, 2016' DR3 Future Cast March 24 2016 Famitsu 1.jpg|''Future Arc'' cast returning characters. DR3 Future Cast March 24 2016 Famitsu 2.jpg|''Future Arc'' cast new characters. DR3 Future Cast March 24 2016 Famitsu 3.jpg|''Future Arc'' main cast. 'March 31st, 2016' DR3 Despair Cast March 31 2016 Famitsu 1.jpg|''Despair Arc'' cast boys. DR3 Despair Cast March 31 2016 Famitsu 2.jpg|''Despair Arc'' cast girls and Fuyuhiko. DR3 Despair Cast March 31 2016 Famitsu 3.jpg|''Despair Arc'' main cast (without Chiaki and Chisa). References ru:Галерея:Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy